Super Smash Bros HD Collection
Super Smash Bros HD Collection is a game that contains both Super Smash Bros Melee & Super Smash Bros Brawl but in an HD Version. There will be new features put into Create a Stage Mode for Brawl, new Event matches for both games. There is also a Fan Axxess that you can buy that lets you download all the DLC DLC Characters 'Melee' Sonic the Hedgehog (Can also be gotten in a Pre-order Special) Tails (Can also be gotten in a Pre-order special) Knuckles (can also be Pre order special) King Dedede Knuckles Joe Lucas (Free Download) Wario (Can also be gotten in a Pre-order Special) Heracross Blaziken Wolf O'Donnell (With Starfox 64 Outfit) Leon Powalski Giga Bowser 'Melee Outfits' Mario Golden Colours (Free Download) Mewtwo's Armor Dry Bowser Kirby in a Pac man outfit (Can be a pre-order) Mario in a Mexican Outfit Captain Falcon in Mach Rider's NES outfit Zelda's Twilight Princess Outfit Mario in SSB64's Graphics (Can be Obtained as a Pre-order) 'Stages' 25M (Donkey Kong) SSB64's Final Destination Punch out Ring Halberd Mushroom Kingdom 3 (Super Mario World) Outside Bowser's Minions Castle (Super Mario World/ Mario's Castle Collab) Warioware (Free Download) Green Hill Zone (Can be a Pre-order along with Sonic and Tails) Halberd Axem Rangers' Ship Yoshi's Island Final Boss area 'Brawl' Megaman Roy Mewtwo Tails (Free Download) Knuckles Shadow the Hedgehog Pac-man Blaziken Geno Little Mac (Free Download) Paper Mario 'Alternate Costumes' Mario Tanooki Suit Luigi Mr L Bowser Dry Bowser Meta Knight dressed up as Galactica Knight Fox SSBM Outfit Falco SSBM Outfit Megaman Anime Outfit Megaman X Outfit Lucario in Goku's Gi (can also be a Pre-order) Link in Naruto's Shippuden Outfit (also a pre-order) Marth in Sasuke's Shippuden Outfit (also a Pre-order) Link SSBM Look (Free Outfit) Wolf Starfox 64 Outfit Mewtwo in Armor Ness in PJs (Free Outfit) 'Stages' Fountain Of Dreams (Melee) Fourside (Melee) Peach's Castle (Melee) Final Destination (Melee) Battlefield (Melee) Punch out Ring Venom (Melee) Yoshi's Story (Melee) (Free) Mushroom Kingdom (SMB2) (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom (SMB1) (Melee) Rainbow Road (Mario Kart) Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong) Skull Fortress Galaxy Tours (Mario Galaxy) Crateria (Metroid) Meteo Voyage (Starfox) Sector Z (Starfox) (SSB64) (Free) New Event Matches (Only if you've downloaded all the dlc and unlocked all characters and stages) Melee 52: Trouble King 2: Mario vs Bowser & King Dedede at Final Destination. Song: Super Mario Bros 3 53: I'll Protect you!: Marth & Zelda vs Mewtwo, Bowser & Wolf at Ice Mountain. Don't let Zelda or yourself get killed. Song: Fire Emblem theme 54: Prepare to Die: Yoshi vs Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, & then Giga Bowser at Fountain of Dreams. Song: Super Mario World Final Boss theme (Melee Version) 55: The Race: Sonic vs Captain Falcon in a Race Track that looks like an F Zero race track. You play as sonic and have to beat Captain Falcon to the Finish Line. Song: Sonic Heroes Theme 56: Inside the Monster: Kirby vs Bowser & Giga Bowser. In the beginning of the match which takes place in Yoshi's Island, you have to get inside Giga Bowser's mouth which will Lead you to the Insides of him. It will take place in Brinstar Depths even though it is Inside of Giga Bowser. then you will have to Take down 50 Bowsers (Similar to a 100 man Melee). after that, you manage to escape, go back to Yoshi's Island, and proceed to beating Giga Bowser who will turn into Regular Bowser. Song for the Yoshi's Island battle is the Peach's Castle theme, the battle inside of Giga Bowser is the Brinstar Depths song 57: Turnips can rule the World: Peach vs Ganondorf, Roy & Captain Falcon in Final Destination. Hit him with Turnips 100 Times before the Time runs out. Song: Dr Mario's theme 58: Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Mario games Category:Fighting Games